


B.L is Love

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BL Lover Kyungsoo, Brief Making Out Session, Fluff, Gay!Sehun, Multi, Straight!Jongin, Sweet jongin, gay!baekhyun, girl!kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Mahilig si Kyungsoo sa BL o kung tawagin ay Boys Love na hindi pa niya nasasabi kay Jongin sa takot na baka mawirduhan ito sa kanya at iwan siya gaya ng kanyang mga ex.





	B.L is Love

**Author's Note:**

> e kase may dalawa akong ka-close na tanggap na tanggap sila ng mga jowa nila KAHIT SOBRANG LULONG SILA SA BL!!! YUNG ISA NAGBASA PA NG BL PARA LANG MAKA RELATE KAY GIRL TAS YUNG ISA NAMAN SHINISHIP SIYA NI GURL SA ISANG GUY TAS SINASAKYAN SIYA NG BF NIYA SO NAISIP KO...WHAT IF KAISOO...
> 
> SENSYA NA RIN WALA TALAGA KWENTA MGA AUS KO AS IN GUSTO KO LANG TLGA LAGI MAGSULAT NG WHAT IF KAISOO IS LIKE DIS LIKE DAT WAHAHAHA.

Nang makakonek si Kyungsoo sa wifi ni Jongin na may inaasikaso lang sa labas saglit (daw) agad na chineck ni Kyungsoo kung may updates na ba ang mga paborito niyang BL manga at webtoon.

AT PUTA, MAY UPDATES NGA!

Agad nagbasa si Kyungsoo at nagwawala na sa kama ni Jongin sa kilig. Gumulung-gulong siya, sumipa-sipa at nagpipigil ng tili. Sabay-sabay kaseng nag-update ang BJ Alex, Hosik’s Story at Love Is An Illusion.

"Ano yang binabasa mo?" Sumilip si Jongin sa cellphone ng girlfriend na agad na nilayo ang phone niya at tinago ito. Napatayo si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakadapa sa kama sa gulat. Di niya napansin na pumasok nap ala sa loob si Jongin.

"A-Ah, eh, wala. Wala lang yun." Tatawa-tawang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa boyfriend niya habang tinatago sa likuran ang phone niya.

"Sus, huli naman kita na nagbabasa. Manga ba yun? Nahiya ka pa sa akin. Nagbabasa nga ako manga di ba? Ano ba yang binabasa mo para mabasa ko din."

"Ayoko. Di ko sasabihin."

"Porn yan no?" Sinayaw ni Jongin ang mga kilay habang nakapamewang sa harap ng kanyang girlfriend.

Namula si Kyungsoo at yumuko. Pagbabasa ng BL at pagkahilig dito ang hindi pa niya nababanggit kay Jongin sa takot na husgahan siya nito.

"Sige... pero, pakiramdam ko mature content yan." Tumawa-tawa lang si Jongin at iniwan muna si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama sa kanyang condo para maligo muna.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at napabuntong hininga na lang bago dumapa ulit sa kama at bumalik sa pagbabasa ng update ng Love Is An Illusion.

Naiiyak na si Kyungsoo sa nangyayari sa webtoon na binabasa, pero bitin, kaya naghanap na muna siya ng bagong BL na babasahin nang biglang may humiga sa likuran niya at niyakap siya.

Buti na lang mabilis ang reflex niya kaya agad niyang ni-lock ang phone niya at nilapag iyon sa tabi para harapin at yakapin ang bagong ligo niyang boyfriend na naka-sando lang.

"Tulog na tayo?" Humalik si Jongin sa ulo niya at humalik naman pabalik si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ng lalaki.

"Yakap muna tayo. Hmm..." Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang yakap sa minamahal niyang ubod ng bango.

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya at tinitigan siya maigi. "Ang sarap mo talaga yumakap, Soo. The best ka talaga."

Humalik si Kyungsoo sa labi ni Jongin. "Syempre, ikaw pa. Lakas mo sa akin."

"Tulog na nga tayo, prinsesa ko."

"Corny mo." Kilig na sabi ni Kyungsoo na may kasamang pagbungisngis.

 

-

 

"Oy si Baekhyun ko binabasa yung Fools. Di ba nabasa mo na yon?" Kwento ni Sehun habang magkasama sila ni Kyungsoo sa LBC dahil may pinasuyo ang nanay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na pera para ipadala sa kanyang lola sa probinsya. Nagkayaon naman na nagkita sila ni Sehun doon kaya sinamahan na siya nito.

"Weh, binabasa niya?" Kumislap ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa tuwa. "Ano sabi niya, Hun?"

Dumekwatro si Sehun. Nasa cellphone siya at katext ang boyfriend nitong si Baekhyun. "Nakakakilig daw. Lam mo, magkita nga kayo nito para mabigyan mo pa ng mga BL na pinagbababasa mo. Nagrereklamo na wala na siya mabasa sa akin e di naman ako nagbabasa ng ganyan."

Excitement ang naging ekspresyon ng mukha ni Kyungsoo. Napakapit siya sa braso ni Sehun at napalundag-lundag sa inuupuan sa saya. "Sige, sige! Kung kelan siya pwede!"

"Sama mo na rin si Jongin para double date na."

Nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo. "Ayoko nakakahiya."

"Oy, di ba niya alam na mahilig ka sa boy to boy?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo at ngumuso. "Di pa."

"Kyungsoo Doh?" Tawag ng staff ng LBC sa kanya kaya iniwan muna niya si Sehun sa inuupuan nila para asikasuhin ang ipapadala.

Matapos sila sa LBC, kinulit pa rin si Sehun kay Kyungsoo. "Ba't di mo pa nasasabi? Takot ka na naman ba?"

Nasa tricycle na silang dalawa pauwi sa kanilang village.

"Alam mo naman issue ko di ba? Tsaka bago lang kami ni Jongin. Ayoko nga masira tingin niya sa akin." Dahilan niya na may lungkot sa kanyang mukha.

"Malay mo naman di siya tulad ng mga hinayupak mong ex di ba?"

Kumibit balikat si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya alam na kung ano pa ang dapat isagot.  

"Soo, lam mo malalaman at malalaman pa rin niya yan. Kung mahal ka niya talaga, tatanggapin ka niyan ng buong-buo di tulad ng mga ex mong nalaman lang na gusto mo ng cute bottom brineak ka na agad. Tch. Tsaka di ko makakalimutan yung isang gago na nalaman lang na may boyfriend ako bad influence na ako agad? Puta kung pwede lang manaksak sinaksak ko na yung taong yun sa ngalangala. Gago."

"Chill, Hun." Alo niya sa kaibigan habang tapik ito sa balikat. "Pero sa ngayon ayoko muna malaman niya."

"Pero kaya botong boto rin ako sa Jongin na yan kasi di ako jinudge nun nung sinabi ko gay ako. Malay mo di ka niya ijudge din."

"Di nga ako ijujudge verbally pero malay natin deep inside na-off pala talaga siya sa akin."

Napakamot sa ulo si Sehun. "Basta sabihin mo pag ready ka na. Pag tulad siya ng iba, sasapukin ko yan." Suntok pa niya sa palad niya for an effect.

Ngumiti na lang ng tipid si Kyungsoo.

Nang makauwi, hindi na maialis pa ni Kyungsoo sa isip niya na magpasa-hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin alam ni Jongin ang tungkol sa pagkahilig niya sa BL. Kailan kaya niya iyon masasabi kay Jongin? Mahuhusgahan na naman ba siya sa kinahihiligan niya at iiwanan muli?

Mabilis na tumungo si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kwarto at humiga. Nagtext na ulit si Jongin sa kanya.

 

 **Jongin:** nakauwi ka na?

 **Kyungsoo:** oo

 **Kyungsoo:** pwede ba tayo magkita bukas?

 **Jongin:** miss mo na ako?

 **Kyungsoo:** oo :(

 **Jongin:** puntahan kita sa inyo

 **Kyungsoo:** jongin ako na lang pupunta dyan sayo

 **Jongin:** ako na :) kakarating mo lng sa bahay o tsaka galing ako sa coffee shop ni ate dalhan ko sina tito at tita ng cheesecake

 **Kyungsoo:** ok sige ingat ka ha?

 **Jongin:** ikaw nu gusto mo?

 **Kyungsoo:** wala naman. basta ingat ka :)

 **Jongin:** sigee (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

 **Kyungsoo:** (●´з`)♡

 **Jongin:** (´ε｀ )♡

 **Kyungsoo:** wag ka na magtext sa daan. see you (｡’▽’｡)♡

 

-

 

Dumating si Jongin sa kanila na may dala-dalang pasalubong.

Natatawa pa rin si Kyungsoo sa trato ng mga magulang niya kay Jongin. Noon, halos mala-leon at tigre ang kanyang nanay at tatay sa pagtrato kay Jongin noong umaakyat pa lang ito ng ligaw hanggang sa unang mga linggo nilang pagiging opisyal na magkasintahan. Ngayong magtatatlong buwan na sila, anak na ang turing ng mga magulang niya kay Jongin na lubos naman niyang ikinakatuwa. Mabilis ang mga pangyayari pero masaya siya na ganito ang kinahinatnatan nila.

Matapos ng mahigit isang oras din na pakikipaghalubilo ni Jongin sa kanyang mama at papa habang nagmemeryenda sa sala, nakapag-solo rin sina Jongin at Kyungsoo at pumunta muna sa malapit na Infinitea.

Hawak ang kanilang mga inumin, napag-usapan nilang dalawa si Sehun.

"Matagal ko na gustong tanungin 'to pero...Oo, gay siya pero nagkagusto ba si Sehun sayo?"

Muntik na maibuga ni Kyungsoo ang nasipsip na inumin, pero malas naman niya dahil nabilaukan siya at ngayon ay inuubo-ubo na siya.

Nagpanic si Jongin sa nangyari. Agad siyang humingi ng baso ng tubig at tissues pa sa isang staff at iniabot kay Kyungsoo.

Tinabihan niya ang girlfriend at hinimas ang likod nito para pakalmahin.

Uminom ng tubig si Kyungsoo pero inuubu-ubo pa rin. "O-Okay na ako..."

May pag-aalala sa mukha ni Jongin. "Sorry nabigla kita sa tanong ko."

Umiling si Kyungsoo at umubo pa ulit bago natawa sa harap ni Jongin. "Nagulat ako sa tanong mo, pero hindi. Never siya nagkagusto sa akin kasi high school pa lang alam na niyang trip niya lalaki. Nung Flores De Mayo kami naging close nun. Kasi nag-Reyna Elena ako di ba? Siya partner ko nun. Dun kami naging friends. Ako unang nagka-crush sa kanya pero mas natuwa ako  nung sinabi niya may boyfriend na siya nun."

"Natuwa ka na may boyfriend siya?"

"Oo, kasi nung panahong yun mahilig na ako sa B--" nahinto si Kyungsoo at hinawi ang buhok na may palusot na ngiti sa labi. "Ay basta ayun. Dun kami naging friends." sabay sipsip sa inumin niyang milktea.

"Ah..." Ngiti at intindi na lang ni Jongin hanggang sa ma-drop nila ang usapang iyon.

Nakahinga rin ng maluwag si Kyungsoo. Pero bakit natanong iyon ni Jongin sa kanya samantalang alam naman niyang di straight si Sehun? Posible kayang nandidiri siya sa bestfriend niya?

Tulad din ba ng iba niyang naging jowa si Jongin?

 

-

 

 **Jongin:** bakit di mo ko nirereplyan?

 **Kyungsoo:** sorry nagbabasa kasi ako :(

 **Jongin:** ng?

 **Kyungsoo:** manga

 **Jongin:** ano? pabasa rin ako :D

 **Kyungsoo:** yoko nga

 **Jongin:** bakit? :(

 **Kyungsoo:** ayaw ko eh :P

 **Jongin:** :((( daya

 

-

 

 **Jongin:** pstt miss u

 **Kyungsoo:** nanonood ako wait lang

 **Jongin:** ng?

 **Kyungsoo:** drama

 **Jongin:** ano?

 **Kyungsoo:** basta :P

 **Jongin:** daya mo talaga

 **Jongin:** ako nanood ng porn

 **Kyungsoo:** enjoy!

 

 

-

 

Matapos mag-fangirl at fanboy ni Baekhyun sa mga BL content nilang alam, nagging mas seryoso na ang usapan at na-hotseat na si Kyungsoo.

"Bakit kasi ayaw mo pa sabihin sa jowa mo?" Tanong ni Baekhyun na may halong pagtataka at gigil. Nasa Trinoma sila sa Foodcourt. Third wheel si Kyungsoo sa kanila ni Sehun at Baekhyun.

"Kasi nga ijujudge niya ako tulad ng mga ex ko tas magiging awkward na naman hanggang sa i-break na nila ako kase according to them, quote and unquote 'weird' ako." Ingit ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng lugaw.

"So nung nililigawan ka niya wala siya knows?"

"Ang alam lang ni Jongin, mahilig magbasa ng manga si Kyungsoo. Tsaka manood ng anime. Ang di niya alam puro BL lang alam ni Kyungsoo." Tawa ni Sehun na ikinanlumo ni Kyungsoo. Di na siya makakain ng lugaw na ngayon ay hinahalo-halo na lang niya.

"Ilang buwan na ba kayo?"

"Mag-tithree o na next week."

"Tas ilang buwan ka niya niligawan?"

"Ano..." nguso ni Kyungsoo, "Isa...ata."

"Tangeks, dalawang linggo lang kaya."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo kay Sehun bago ibaling ang tingin pabalik kay Baekhyun.

"Shet tas nakapunta ka na sa condo niya no?"

"Oo, wala naman kami ginagawa, yakap lang."

“Sinong niloko mo?” Putol ni Sehun na nakatanggap ng pagtaas ng kilay ni Baekhyun. “Tch.”

"Virgin ka pa ba?"

Natatawa si Sehun sa gilid ni Sehun. Di naman makasagot si Kyungsoo kaya gets na ni Baekhyun ang sagot ng dalaga.

"Shet, isa ba sa mga ex mo?"

"Oy, Soo, sagutin mo yun."

Sinundut-sundot ni Kyungsoo ang mapula niyang labi na nilagyan niya ng lip tint at lumabi bago sumagot. "Ano...hindi sa isa sa mga ex ko."

"Teka, ilan ba naging ex mo?"

"Anim..."

"Anim???!"

"Di pa kasama dyan mga naging ka-M.U ni Kyungsoo tsaka yung mga ilegal niyang mga jowa nung elem tsaka high school." Paliwanag pa ni Sehun na alam na alam na ang buong kasaysayan ni Kyungsoo.

Umismid si Kyungsoo at hinawi ang buhok.

"Gorl, grabe? Dinaig mo pa ako? So si Jongin ba nakakuha ng v-card mo? Ang harot mo, teh. Yang innocent looking vibe mo, makamandag pala."

"Now, you know, Baek. Magaling kumarengkeng 'to si Kyungsoo. Mukha lang tahimik pero wild." Ngisi ni Sehun sa bestfriend niyang humihigop na ng malamig na lugaw.

"So, si Jongin nga?" Pagkukumpirma pa ulit ni Baekhyun na tinanguan na rin ni Kyungsoo.

"Teh, ang bilis mo bumigay agad sa jowa mo? Worth it naman ba ang pagsuko sa bataan mo?"

Ngumiti ng nahihiya si Kyungsoo. "S-Sobra..." At habang sinasabi iyon, kinikilig din siya habang inaalala ang gabing nakipagsipi siya kay Jongin.

"I see. Pero balik tayo sa pagkahilig mo sa BL. Bakit ayaw mo sabihin kay Jongin yan?"

Yumuko si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang lugaw na hindi pa rin niya nauubos. "Kasi ano...ayoko iwan niya ako tulad ng iba. M-Mahal na mahal ko kasi si Jongin."

"Soo, kung mahal ka rin niyan ng tunay tatanggapin ka pa rin nun tsaka di ka iiwan kahit love na love mo yung BL. Pero kung hindi, kahit di pa tayo ganun ka-close nako ha ipapalapa ko siya kay Vivi." Pagtataray bigla ni Baekhyun matapos magbigay ng banta laban kay Jongin kung sakaling tulad rin siya ng ibang mga naging kasintahan ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit ba lagi mo na lang dinadamay si Vivi ko?" Simangot bigla ni Sehun na agad ding binatuhan ng sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Para naman may silbi siya, Hun. Di siya prinsesa no, ako prinsesa mo!"

Napatawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa harapan ng dalawa at napabuntong hininga nang nagkaroon na ng sariling mundo ang magkasintahan. Habang siya, nagmumumuni-muni lang naman siya kung ibabahagi na rin ba niya kay Jongin ang kanyang sikreto o hindi pa.

 

-

 

Dumadausdos ang kalakihan ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang ang mga dila nila'y magkabuhol. Sipsip, paikot-ikot, mariin. Matutunog na halik at mahahalay na mga ungol ang tanging tunog na umaalingawngaw sa loob ng condo ni Jongin.

Matapos sa opisina, at dahil nagplano sila ng overnight sa araw na iyon, diretso sila sa lugar ni Jongin. Matapos nilang kainin ang niluto nila pareho na sinigang na bangus, at mag-toothbrush ng sabay, tila may kung anong pwersa sa kanilang mga katawan na biglang nakapagpadikit sa kanila hanggang sa nauwi sa nagliliyab na sayaw ng kanilang mga labi.

Manipis ang bestidang pampatulog ni Kyungsoo at nakakandong siya kay Jongin. Yakap niya rin ang leeg ng lalaki habang di nagpapatalo sa ekspertong paghalik nito sa kanya.

Tumaas bahagya ang bestida ni Kyungsoo lahad ang mapuputi at makakapal nitong mga binti. Hinimas-himas iyon ni Jongin hanggang sa umakyat pa ang mga kamay niya sa maliit na beywang ng babae bago tumaas pa at pinisil ang isang suso ni Kyungsoo. Dahil roon, napaliyad si Kyungsoo at umungol ng pagkahaba.

Nagpatuloy si Jongin sa paghawak sa malusog na suso ni Kyungsoo, ngunit kumalas muna si Kyungsoo sa labi ni Jongin at napakagat-labi. Magang-maga na ang makakapal na labi ng dalaga matapos iyon sipsipin at kagat-kagatin ni Jongin ng walang paghihinto.

Isang mapanuksong ungol ang lumabas sa bibig ni Kyungsoo ng ibaba ni Jongin ang strap ng bestida ni Kyungsoo at pakawalan ang suso nito sa suot nitong bra. Pero tumigil rin si Jongin ng huminto si Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, may sasabihin ako." Buo na ang desisyon ni Kyungsoo na sabihin ang kanyang lihim na di niya kailanman naibahagi kay Jongin.

Nabasa agad ni Kyungsoo ang takot na gumuhit sa mukha ng kabiyak. "A-Ano yun?"

Gustuhin man aluin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at isigurado sa kanya na wala silang problemao kung ano man ay hindi niya magawa. Natatakot din siya na baka tulad din si Jongin ng iba at baka mag-iba na ang timpla ng kanilang relasyon dahil sa kanyang lihim.

"Soo, ano ba yun? Masyado kang seryoso natatakot ako." Pag-aalala ni Jongin.

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ng nobyo at humawak sa balikat nito habang taimtim na nakatingin sa kanyang nababahalang mga mata.

"Wag ka matakot..." nanginginig na sabi ni Kyungsoo dahil siya mismo ay natatakot din. "Gusto ko lang sabihin sayo yung isa kong sikreto."

"Ah." Nawala ang pagkabahala sa mukha ni Jongin pero nananalaytay pa rin ang kuryosidad sa kanyang mga mata. "Ano yun, Soo? Na nagbabasa ka ng rated manga?" Nakuha pa ni Jongin mang-asar.

Tumango ng may pagkahiya si Kyungsoo.

"Sus, yun lang naman pala. Akala ko naman kung ano na." Tumawa si Jongin at itinaas ang strap ng bra at bestida ni Kyungsoo.

"Pero boy to boy binabasa ko." Dagdag agad ni Kyungsoo.

"Hm?"

"B-Boy to boy. Boys Love. BL." Paliwanag pa niya ng mas detalyado habang ang mga kilay niya ay magkasalubong na.

"Uy ate ko rin mahilig sa ganyan." Ani ni Jongin na may kasamang ngiti at tawa. Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo sa isiniwalat ni Jongin sa kanya kaya halos maluwa na ang kanyang mga mata. "So yun pala madalas mong binabasa."

"O-Okay lang sayo?"

Tumango agad si Jongin. "Oo naman. Wala naman masama dun. Kaya ba ayaw mo sabihin sa akin kung ano mga binabasa mo kasi baka i-judge kita?"

"Oo, gaya ng mga ex ko noon." Nguso ni Kyungsoo. "Pero di nga, okay lang sayo?"

"Sus, yung ate kong panganay nga mahilig sa ganyan umaattend pa yun ng convention tsaka nanonood ng mga BL na drama. Dami alam nun."

Pumekeng naiiyak-iyak si Kyungsoo. "Akala ko jujudge mo ko tas iiwan mo din ako."

"Grabe naman yun. Tanggap kita. Tsaka mas nauna yang pagkahilig mo sa BL kesa sa akin kaya sino ba ako para kontrolin kang tigilan mo yang kinaaadikan mo." Nakangiti lang si Jongin habang suklay-suklay ang buhok ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang mga daliri.

"Pero uy nanonood din ako BL, anime pa yan or drama. T-Tsaka minsan...gay porn." Tinakip ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa hiya matapos ibuking lahat ng pinaggagagawa niya sa buhay niya.

At syempre, tawa ulit ang sinukli ni Jongin sa kanya. Tinanggal pa niya ang mga kamay sa mukha ni Kyungsoo bago hawakan ang pisngi niya. "Nahiya ka pa. Wag ka na mahiya, tanggap pa rin kita kase love kita." Bungisngis ni Jongin hanggang sa mailapat niya muli ang bibig sa bibig ni Kyungsoo at maiuwi ang kanilang gabi sa isang mainit na pagsayaw ng kanilang mga sabik na katawan.

 

-

 

Sa mga lumipas na mga buwan, naging mas bokal si Kyungsoo kay Jongin sa BL na minsan nga e kinukwentuhan pa niya si Jongin ng mga paborito niyang mga manga, webtoon, anime o drama.

Kung nung una nag-aalangan pa si Kyungsoo magkwento at maging all out sa pagiging BL fan niya, dahil sa pag-aalala niyang baka mairita lang si Jongin sa kanya, aba, si Jongin pa mismo talaga ang nangungulit at nagtatanong sa kanya kung may bago ba siyang nabasa o wala.

Di man sabihin ni Kyungsoo, masaya siya na may nakikinig at rumerespeto sa kanya tuwing naglalahad siya ng damdamin sa isang bagay na gustong-gusto niya. Di kailanman nagpakita ng pagka-disinteresado si Jongin tuwing siya'y nagkukwento, bagkus, mas nakatitig pa ito sa kanya at nagagawa pang mag-follow up question.

Ngayon, nasa galaan ang dalawa. Kikitain nila sina Sehun at Baekhyun para sa kanilang kauna-unahang double date. At dahil mag-iisang oras ng late ang dalawa dahil na-stuck sa traffic, naglakad-lakad muna sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa mall.

"Wala naman gay couple dito." Ingit ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sa tabi ni Jongin na nakahawak sa kanyang beywang. Sa buryo nilang dalawa sa paghihintay, sinuggest ni Jongin mismo na mag-gay couple hunting muna silang dalawa.

"Meron yan, tiwala lang, Soo." Pisil ni Jongin sa beywang ni Kyungsoo habang sinusuyod ang mall.

 

 **Sehun:** lapit na madam

 

Binasa ni Kyungsoo ang text ng bestfriend niya nang biglang yugyugin siya ni Jongin. "Soo, ayun ayun."

"Ha?" Tingin naman ng diretso ni Kyungsoo pero wala siyang makita.

Ipwinesto tuloy ni Jongin ang katawan ni Kyungsoo sa bandang kanan kung saan naroroon ang Serenitea. Sa may bandang gilid, naroroon ang dalawang lalaki na nakatalikod sa kanila, nakaupo at magkatabi. Nakasandal ang isa sa isa. Nakapatong ang ulo niya sa balikat ng kasama at hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo na tumalon-talon at alugin si Jongin sa kilig.

Maya-maya pa ay hinila ni Kyungsoo si Jongin para dumaan sa Serenitea. Dahan-dahan pa silang lumakad hanggang sa sabay silang tumingin sa sinususpetyahan nilang gay couple.

At mukhang kumpirmado. Umiinom ang dalawang gwapong lalaki ng milktea habang isang bouquet ng red roses ang nakapatong sa lamesa nila at sakto humalik ang lalaki sa ulo ng kasamang nakasandal sa balikat niya.

Nang mapansin sila ng lalaking humalik, isang malaking ngiti ang binigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at kumaway sabay hila kay Jongin papalayo dahil sa hiya at saya.

"Ang cute cute nila Jongin, no? Siguro anniversary nila. Minsan lang ako maka-witness ng ganun na hindi si Sehun at jowa niya." Masaya niyang sambit na nakatanggap naman ng halik sa kanyang ulo din. Lalong bumungisngis si Kyungsoo na may kasama pang palakpak.

"Sabi ko sayo may makikita tayo eh. Tiwala lang."

Sumang-ayon si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kasintahan at hinigpitan pa ang hawak sa kamay ni Jongin.

"Tara, punta na tayo SB, baka dyan na sina Sehunnie."

 

-

 

Nagkita ang apat sa SB at mabilis nagkasundo sina Sehun at Jongin. Nasa sariling mundo naman sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo dahil nag-iispazz sila sa mga bagong updates ng mga binabasa nilang manga at webtoon.

Sunod, kumain sila sa isang Japanese restaurant at punung-puno pa rin sila ng kwentuhan. Lahat sila ay masaya at kung minsan ay nag-aasaran pa.

Pero nang bumalik sila sa dating gawi at nalunod na naman sina Sehun at Jongin sa pag-uusap tungkol sa mga nilalaro nilang video at online games, nagtinginan sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa isa't-isa na may pagkakaintindihan sa galawan pa lang ng mga sumasayaw nilang mga kilay.

"Ship, ship, ship." Asar ng dalawa sa kanilang mga jowa habang pumapalakpak pa.

Nagulat sina Sehun at Jongin sa biglang pag-iingay nila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Nagkorte pa ng puso ang dalawa gamit ang kanilang mga kamay bilang pang-aasar sa kanila.

Tumitig lang sina Jongin sa kanila at nang magkatinginan sila ni Sehun, nag-fanservice mode na ang dalawa.

"Sehunnie, san tayo sunod?" Tanong ni Jongin kay Sehun na may kasama pang kindat at nang-aakit na titig. Ginatungan naman iyon ni Sehun, "Sa puso mo pwede ba?" na naging dahilan ng pagbuhos ng tawa sa kanilang lamesa.

 

-

 

 **Jongin:** penge nga BL na binabasa mo?

 **Kyungsoo:** 19 Days try mo :D

 **Jongin:** Ok, boss!

**Author's Note:**

> HANAP KAYO NG BOYPREN LIKE JONGIN


End file.
